infoprotechfandomcom-20200215-history
InfoProTech Wiki
Welcome to the InfoProTech Wiki The InfoProTech Wikia is all about providing accurate, open-source, editable and easy to access material about the information process in technology (and information processes in general). So what is an information system? An information system is hardware and software used to collect, store and process data. This could be through traditional methods such as catalogues, journals, or other printed media. However, in today's scope, we see that technology plays an extremely large role in the information system. We use them every single day, whether it's at our fingertips or being read from our eyes. Wikipedia is the biggest example of an online information system in this area, other information systems could include Facebook, Ebay, Tumblr, MySpace, Twitter among other places where information is received, transferred, read or written. Pros and Cons of a digital information system Some more recent trends and uses for digital information systems include things like games, apps, online calculators, Steam, cloud storage and other platforms for digital media to be expressed. Which brings us to our next point: Who uses information systems and why? ''Corporations - ''People like Wikipedia use information systems to store their data, manage it, moderate it and publish it. ''Governments - ''The FBI, CIA, the US government and several other places use large database centres to store all data on their services and websites to help keep it together, control it, and edit it frequently to keep it fresh. ''Digital goods - ''Platforms like Steam, Origin and The Humble Bundle all use information databases to ensure they can sell and mintor the transfer of goods from their location and distribute it as such. Whether this be digital goods or physical goods that need to be delivered, they can track it and monitor it's delivery. Games also use a similar method in order to store the data that the players input, and to call back on it when accessed. ''Online Services - ''Services like Ebay and Wikipedia use information systems in order to distribute their information, as well as monitor the traffic that goes in and out of the website so that they can moderate it appropriately. So where do I learn more? Well, aside from Google, you can find all of our content about Information Systems right here on this wiki. You'll find a list of our pages and summaries of our content here. If you're looking to contact the owners, or simply have a question, you can send a PM to Maurtrick through wikia. You can also find the process it took to create this website from week 1 to 8 in our Weekly Updates page . And if you're looking for sources to credit our information, you can be directed towards the Bibliography . Any other content on the site, you'll find on the main bar up the top next to our name. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse